


Bad day at work (Sherlock x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Bad day at work (Sherlock x Reader)

“Just because you are the girlfriend of Sherlock Holmes, it doesn’t meant that you are as smart as him. So don’t tell me how to do my job!” Anderson yelled. It sounded as if he spat the words as you, each syllable cutting into your heart. You wanted to cry but kept a serious, unmoving face. You were screaming internally. 

You were in the middle of examining a body at the centre of a crime scene. Working with Anderson everyday as part of the forensics team, could be difficult at times. You had just said that Anderson’s theory was wrong and gave your own conclusion. That’s when he snapped at you. 

Very calmly you stood up and removed your gloves and placed them on the side. As you walked out you turned to Greg who had a look of shock and surprise on his face.   
“I still go with my instinct. If you need any more assistance then let me know.” you said to him. Greg nodded in silence, he couldn’t understand how you had kept your temper after the way Anderson had treated you. Before you shut the door you could hear Greg telling Anderson off for his behaviour towards you. A smile crept onto your face but quickly vanished as you remember Anderson’s spiteful words. 

The cab back to 221B Baker Street was a quick one in complete silence. Opening the door to the apartment you saw your boyfriend, Sherlock sat in his chair reading a book. As you entered he looked up, studying you. He furrowed his eyebrows in a confused frown. You threw your work bag on the floor with great force and stormed into your bedroom. You repeatedly punch one of the pillows to take out some of your anger. Then you sit on the floor with your head leaning on the mattress. 

You hid your face on your knees and sat there in silence trying to calm down. You heard the bedroom door slowly open. Out of the corner of your eye you could see the familiar tall silhouette of Sherlock. Due to where the bed was you could not be seen by him immediately, which gave you time to wipe the quickly forming tears from your eyes.   
After spending most of his life attempting to detach himself from his feelings, Sherlock sometimes struggled to connect with you on an emotional level.   
“Mrs Hudson had made this for me but I think you need it more.” he said in a cheerful but worried tone as he placed a cup of tea on the bedside table.   
A quiet “thanks” escaped your lips. 

Sherlock sat on the floor next to you, placing a comforting arm around your shoulders. He opened his mouth to ask you what was wrong but you cut him off before he had the chance. “I can see why you call him an idiot. I’ve tried being nice and patient. But Anderson.” you growled. Sherlock pulled you slightly closer towards him. “He’s infuriating it’s obvious what happened and who the suspect is. But he. He yelled at me today in front of everyone saying that just because I am your girlfriend, it doesn’t mean that I am as smart as you.” Tears ran down your face as you quietly sobbed. You felt embarrassed as you did not want Sherlock to see you like this. You were always so positive and kind, he didn’t know how you put up with Anderson, working with him every day.   
“What does Anderson know. He is a complete and utter idiot. Perhaps he’ll see sense tomorrow.” Sherlock said in a serious tone, he was trying his best to suppress his anger. 

Slowly you stood up with Sherlock following your movements. Grabbing a tissue from the bedside table you wipe away your tears. "I’m not sure how I’m going to go to work tomorrow and face him again. Look at me.“ you say whilst placing the tissue in your pocket and gesturing at your face. Sherlock stared at you with sad crystal blue eyes. A reassuring smile crept onto his face.   
“Do you know what I see.” he said as his hands cradled your face.   
“Please deduce me, Mr Holmes.” you sighed.

“I see an intelligent brain.” he said and gently kissed your forehead. “Skilled hands.” He took your hands in his and placed soft kisses on them. “and a loving heart.” he whispered as he leaned his face towards yours and kissed you. Your lips began to smile against his. Slowly Sherlock pulled away. He paused for a second as your cheeks blushed. 

“Anderson was right, you’re not as smart as me. You are better than me in every way and you always have been.” he said smiling whist staring into your eyes.  


End file.
